Advances in electronic communications technologies have allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, mobile access devices (e.g., mobile phones) are increasingly being used by people to access the Internet while they are away from their home and office computers.
It is often desirable to present advertisements and other types of enhanced content to users who access the Internet from their mobile access devices. However, traditional forms of Internet advertising are disruptive and often not very effective when displayed by mobile access devices. Hence, it would be desirable to more effectively deliver advertisements and other enhanced content to mobile access device users without disrupting their Internet experience.